vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze (Chronos Ruler)
Summary Blaze is one of Chronos' strongest agents. Though initially hostile to Kiri and Victor as part of the organization's test for them, Blaze took a shine to Kiri after hearing his past and goal of recovering his father's past, becoming an ally to the duo and proclaiming himself to be Kiri's "older brother". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Blaze, Flame Ruler Origin: Chronos Ruler Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Chronos Ruler, Servus Dei #6 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, skilled brawler, minor resistance to time absorption Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can easily kill multiple 300-500 year class Horologues, blasted through one of Victor's bigger card walls that Kiri could only cause slight damage to, nearly killed Aicus) Speed: Subsonic+ (Fought Kiri and Aicus) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Small Building level Durability: At least Small Building level (Fought and tanked attacks from Kiri and a weakened Aicus) Stamina: At least above average, can continue fighting after suffering multiple injuries, including blasting himself on the shoulder to destroy his injured skin to stop a Horologue bite's corruption from spreading Range: At least several meters with his time powers, over ten meters with One Hit Cremation Standard Equipment: Time Covenant, gunpowder Intelligence: Above average. Despite his brashness and only having C'' as his Tactics rank by Chronos, Blaze is still an expert fighter who can effectively use his Time Covenant in surprisingly creative ways, like when he took Aicus by surprise by spreading slow burning gunpowder around him that he would later detonate all at once, nearly killing the Horologue. He also reacted immediately and blasted his own body when bitten by a Horologue so as to stop the corruption from spreading '''Weaknesses:' Normal human weaknesses, his power depends on his will Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blaze_One_Hit_Cremation.jpg|One Hit Cremation Blaze_Crismson_Crusher.jpg|Crimson Crusher Blaze_Thunderbolt_Bomb_Barrage_Setup.jpg|Thunderbolt Bomb Barrage Setup Blaze_Thunderbolt_Bomb_Barrage.jpg|Thunderbolt Bomb Barrage *'Time Covenant:' Time Covenants are tools/weapons with two purposes. First, it allows a Chronos Ruler to approach and fight Horologues without quickly having their time absorbed from their time erosion aura like a regular person, though it cannot save them if they are directly bitten by a Horologue. Second, it allows the Chronos Ruler to use the functions Speed Up or Slow Down to manipulate the time of other things, with each Chronos Ruler specializing in one thing. In Blaze's case, he mainly manipulates fire and flames using the Time Covenant on his right glove. Blaze uses a new Time Covenant model that can use both Speed Up and Slow Down simultaneously. His original time rulership cap (how much he can slow down or speed up things) was 5000, but he reached 8000-fold during his fight with Aicus **'Flame Blasts:' Blaze can cause large blasts of fire with his punches by using Speed Up, which he can use to boost the power of his punches and blast the enemy away in a fire pillar. Since the flames are sped up they are able to reduce mostly anything to ashes in an instant. If necessary Blaze can also simultaneously use Slow Down on any of his flames to keep it burning longer than usual, raising the ambient temperature as a counter for water wielding enemies. **'Spark Acceleration:' Blaze can use Speed Up on the small sparks spread on the ground by his flames to immediately turn them into a large flame from beneath the enemy's feet. **'One Hit Cremation:' Blaze uses Speed Up to project a focused blast of accelerated flames from one of his fists/palms as a ranged attack. **'Crimson Crusher:' Blaze uses Slow Down to decelerate flames and wreath his fists on them. **'Thunderbolt Bomb Barrage:' Blaze spreads floating combusting gunpowder around the enemy by using Slow Down. After preparing enough gunpowder he then uses Speed Up, setting off a barrage of small explosions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Chronos Ruler Category:Humans Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Brawlers Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9